


Lantern

by hanarobi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/pseuds/hanarobi





	1. Lantern

This time it wasn't salt, but light, that killed them. So instead of a pen full of scat, he had a lantern, shining brightly. And this time, it wasn't the school gym, but a cave out past the cliffs.

He knew she was close. Zeke had been so sure that all he had to do was throw the lantern at her. But Zeke was gone—couldn't think about that now. All that mattered now was dragging his own broken body further into the cave. Just one last effort and he'd win. Just like last time.

Then the lantern went dead.


	2. Lantern Sequel

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Casey was desperate. Even through the harsh sound of his own labored gasps he could hear her beginning to move toward him, the sound of heavy folds of flesh, sliding and sliming their way over gravel, grinding against the rock walls. She was getting closer second by second and he had nothing left. Not even hope. Tears were streaming down his face and his body was on fire from lacerations and broken ribs. All the oxygen in the world seemed to have evaporated. And still, she came closer. There was nothing but darkness, and in his heart, only grief and despair.

When the touch of slippery flesh grabbed his ankle, he screamed with all the power left in his body and lashed out.

"Ow! Fuck, Casey!"

Casey gasped so hard, he choked and couldn't speak.

"Take it!" And Zeke was thrusting his lighter into Casey's trembling hands. A lighter made slippery by the amount of blood that covered it, Zeke's blood.

Casey was shaking so hard he didn't know if he could light the lantern, but Zeke had lost consciousness and there simply wasn't anyone else.

She screamed when the lantern hit her. In the light of her death throes Casey looked down at the lighter, thinking it was the most beautiful sight in the world. Then he looked at Zeke, passed out, his face battered almost beyond all recognition. One eye completely swollen shut (Casey suspected that he would never regain sight in that eye), his nose broken, his lips split wide open in at least two places, a shattered cheekbone. His entire body was covered in blood, sweat, and filth. There was no telling how many broken bones he had. He should be dead. In the glow of burning alien flesh, Casey looked at Zeke and realized that the lighter was only the second most beautiful thing in the world.

Casey smiled and began the slow task of getting Zeke home. On the downside, he'd never get Zeke to quit smoking now.


End file.
